List Of Missions
This list contains all missions in Win95 Kart Wii. Level 1 # Drive through all 5 numbered gates ''in order! (Radiator Springs GP) # Collect all ''15 coins! (GCN Dry Dry Desert) # Destroy all 10 item boxes! (Motor Speedway Of The South) # Get the Star and use it to hit 5 Cheep Cheeps! (Camp Wawanakwa) # Drive through all 6 numbered gates ''in order! (SNES Battle Course 2) # Drive out of the Cave... ''backward! (Wuhu Island) # Collect all 20 coins! (WII Toad Factory) # Perform 4 power-slide turbo boosts ''in ''one lap! (SNES Mario Circuit 3) # (Boss) Use Mushrooms to crash into the Big Bully and knock him off the stage! (Water Arena) Level 2 #Crash into all 10 wooden crates ''and destroy every one! (Wuhu Island) #Collect all ''10 coins! (Win95 Circuit) #Drive through all 5 numbered gates ''in order! (3DS Wuhu Loop) #Destroy all ''5 item boxes! (MiraculousLadybugFan2005 Circuit) #Collect all 20 coins! (Thomasville Speedway) #Use Bob-ombs to destroy all 5 Pokeys! (GCN Dry Dry Desert) #Drive through all 10 numbered gates ''in order! (WII U Thwomp Ruins) #Perform ''6 power-slide turbo boosts ''in ''One'' lap! (GCN DK Mountain) #(Boss) Hit Eyerok's eyeball ''3 times with shells! (Sand Arena) Level 3 #Destroy all '''''5 item boxes! (Los Angeles International Speedway) #Drive through all 5 numbered gates ''in order... ''backward! (N64 Royal Raceway) #Collect all 15 coins ''while avoiding Chain Chomp! (3DS Rainbow Road) #Reach the finish before ''MarkusKrankzler63! (Ornament Valley GP) #Drive through all 8 numbered gates ''in order! (N64 Block Fort) #Hit Monty Moles with shells ''5 times! (N64 Yoshi Valley) #Perform 10 power-slide turbo boosts ''in ''one lap! (Tailfin Pass GP) #Collect all 20 coins! (GBA Battle Course 3) #(Boss) Reach the finish before Goomboss! (GBA Mario Circuit) Level 4 #Reach the finish before Cars95! (Cars95 Stadium) #Blast 20 crabs! (GCN Pipe Plaza) #Reach the finish before the red car! (3DS Wuhu Loop) #Drive through all 7 numbered gates ''in order! (Italy Race) #Collect all ''15 coins! If you get Hit by a Piranha Plant, you fail! (3DS Piranha Plant Slide) #Break all 10 item boxes ''while avoiding the fake items! (DS Waluigi Pinball) #Drive through all ''10 gates! (WII U Sunshine Airport) #Perform 9 power-slide turbo boosts ''in ''one lap! (GCN Waluigi Stadium) #(Boss) Collect 50 coins ''while avoiding King Boo! (Lava Arena) Level 5 #Reach the finish before the ''Stray Chain Chomp! (Rusteze Racing Center) #Drive backward and collect 15 coins! If you hit a snowman, you fail! (WII DK Summit) #Destroy all 5 item boxes! (DS Tick Tock Clock) #Drive through all 10 numbered gates ''in order! (WII Maple Treeway) #Complete ''1 lap ''in the opposite direction within the time limit! (3DS Wuhu Loop) #Collect all ''18 coins! (DS Nintendo DS) #Drive through 8 numbered gates ''in order! (Florida Super Speedway) #Reach the finish before ''Win95! (Win95 Circuit) #(Boss) Hit the Big Bob-omb with 3 Bob-ombs! (Sand Arena) Level 6 #Drive backward ''across the spinning bridge! If you fall, you're out! (Matroskin The Cat Castle) #Get Stars and run over ''15 Rocky Wrenches! (N64 Wario Stadium) #Collect all 30 coins! (DS Wario Stadium) #Destroy all 10 item boxes! (WII Funky Stadium) #Drive through all 8 numbered gates ''in order! (GCN Rainbow Road) #Perform ''14 power-slide turbo boosts ''in ''one lap! (DS Rainbow Road) #Collect all 40 coins! (Tailfin Pass GP) #Reach the finish before TotalDrama! (Florida Super Speedway) #(Boss) Use Mushroom Boosts to hit Chief Chilly and knock him off the stage 3 times! (Water Arena) Level 7/Final Level #Perform 6 power-slide turbo boosts ''in ''one lap! (Rainbow Road) #Reach the finish before TransberryJuice6! (Matroskin The Cat Castle) #Complete 2 laps ''within the time limit! (WII Rainbow Road) #Use shells to defeat all ''30 Goombas ''within the time limit! (3DS Wuhu Town) #Collect all ''20 coins! (3DS Neo Bowser City) #Drive through all 8 numbered gates ''in order! (WII U Battle Stadium) #Drive ''backward and collect all 12 coins! If you hit a burner, you fail! (DS Wario Stadium) #Break all 10 item boxes ''while avoiding the fake ones! (3DS Maka Wuhu) #(Boss) Reach the finish before ''Wiggler! (Camp Wawanakwa) Category:Lists